1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self check-type flame detector, which generates a specific wavelength therein in the direction of a monitoring window and detects a wavelength reflected from the monitoring window, thus determining based on the intensity of the wavelength reflected from the monitoring window whether the monitoring window has been contaminated.
Further, the present invention relates to a self check-type flame detector, which captures a monitoring window therein as an image and checks the turbidity of the captured image, thus determining whether the monitoring window has been contaminated.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flame detector, which is a kind of fire detector having a fast detection response, is configured such that the light receiving element of the flame detector detects the specific wavelength bands of ultraviolet (UV) rays and infrared (IR) rays radiated from a flame, generated when a fire first originates, and detects the generation of the flame at the start of a fire using electronic characteristics that light energy is converted into electrical energy.
Such a flame detector cannot cope with a deterioration in sensitivity when a monitoring window is covered with dust or the like, thus resulting in flames not being detected. Further, on the basis of the Fire Services Act, flame detectors are installed in sensitive fire regions and wide fireproof regions, such as semiconductor manufacturing companies, nuclear power plants, chemical complexes, iron and steel complexes, and paper factories which are located at the height of 20 m or more. Such a height may cause the effects of detection to be deteriorated in the case of the installation of existing fire detectors. Accordingly, it is impossible to provide a warning based on self check against the operating state, the abnormal state or the like of the detector, or to monitor such a state based on automatic check, and thus a defective flame detector may be left as it is without being timely repaired.